


Spending Christmas With You Forever

by Mio_Mio07



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Ice Skating, LawLu - Freeform, LawLu Secret Santa, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_Mio07/pseuds/Mio_Mio07
Summary: Luffy felt sad about not spending Christmas with his boyfriend, Law, but little did he know he's in for a surprise.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Spending Christmas With You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albsushi/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift for the lovely, Chey. I hope you like this! Merry Christmas and I wish you an absolutely great year ❤

"And I will see you all again next year. Make sure to spend this Christmas Break with your loved ones. Merry Christmas, everyone." Professor Rayleigh excused the class and exited the room.

Luffy stayed in his seat. Staring at the empty front hall of the classroom he's in, thinking. _Christmas, huh?_

Frankly, he doesn't have plans this Christmas. He had one months ago, but that went down the window when his boyfriend, Trafalgar Law, said he was busy around that time. Somehow people were prone to getting themselves into serious accidents before and on Christmas day. He just wanted to spend this wonderful week with his boyfriend. Nothing more. That's all he's asking. Guess he'll spend it with his friends then. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends, but he just misses his Torao. He didn't want to admit it at first, but Law's busy schedule at his hospital is starting to get on his nerves. He just misses him terribly and there's nothing he could do about it. He understands that it's Law's job and Luffy respects that. Right now, he just wishes for some kind of miracle to happen and let him see his boyfriend for even just a day on Christmas. That's all he's asking for.

Luffy stood up from his seat, gathered all his things, and exited the building of his university.

___________________________________________

“Law, are all your plans into motion now? We only have a day before the big day,” Sachi asked the doctor that’s sitting by his chair on the table.

“Yeah. I already ordered everything that is needed for the party. I invited both of our families and I expect you guys there tomorrow first thing in the morning.” Law replied whilst writing on the documents in front of him.

“I hope he likes the surprise that’s in for him,” Penguin said standing by the door of Law’s office.

“I’m nervous if we’re being honest. What if he doesn’t like the surprise? I haven’t seen him properly for days and I have a huge feeling he’s not amused by the little time I spend with him these days.” Law solemnly said.

Law is completely aware of how his busy schedule is affecting his time with Luffy. He truly regrets spending every minute away from Luffy during this holiday season seeing as this is his sunshine’s favorite month of the year. He’s not much of a festive person himself but after dating for 2 years now, the little ball of sunshine made him see the joys of the holiday spirit. Luffy changed a lot of his views in life. He started looking forward to his days and it’s all thanks to Luffy. He couldn’t imagine not spending the rest of his time with his beloved.

He’s making it all up to Luffy now. He didn’t mean to purposely turn his boyfriend down weeks ago when he said he’ll be busy around Christmas. It was all part of his plan for throwing a party with him and their friends and family. With a big surprise at the end that everyone but him knows. He just hopes he likes it.  
It was nerve-wracking planning this party for weeks in advance while he’s working grueling hours in the hospital, but he’s glad Nami, Robin, Ikkaku, and everyone else helped him set this up when he told them his plans.

“Don’t be nervous, man. I’m sure he’s going to love it. Luffy loves you and you know that.” Penguin replied to his question.

“You both are disgustingly in love. I’d probably go mad if it somehow ends up not going what we expected,” Shachi added with a laugh.

“Oh shut up. I’m going home now. I don’t even know why I’m here. I already filed a two-week break.”

“No reason. We just wanted to know that you’re not going to chicken out on this decision you’re making.”

“I’m not. Goodbye. I’ll see you guys at the party tomorrow.”

____________________________________________

Law arrived at their shared apartment and saw that the lights were out. _Is he still not home yet?_ Upon entering their home and going to the living room, there he saw Luffy all snuggled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn by his hands while a Christmas movie plays on their television. He looks so peaceful all wrapped around the soft blanket. Law proceeded to take off his work clothes and items and moved on to gently pick up his adorable sleeping boyfriend and put him on their bed. Though before he could do that, Luffy stirred awake.

“To...Torao? That you?” Luffy grumbled in his half-sleep state.

“Yes, baby. I’m sorry I woke you up, but I need to put you on our bed.” Law replied. Luffy hummed his approval and let his boyfriend pick him up and get him to their room. While Law was carrying him, he buried his face on the nook of his boyfriend’s neck. Missing his smell and warmth. Law welcomed the cute gesture and then buried his nose on top of Luffy’s hair.

“I miss you so much, Torao,” Luffy murmured under his breath.

“I miss you too, baby. I’m sorry about not spending so much time with you these days.” Law replied as he gently laid Luffy’s body down on their bed and brought the sheets all over him.

“It’s okay. I understand. I just miss you. That’s all.” Luffy tiredly said. He tries not to close his eyes yet. Waiting for Law to snuggle up beside him, to feel his lover’s warmth, before he drifts off to sleep. Law took off all his clothes and threw them in the hamper. He slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants and then crawled up to bed to lay beside Luffy. He put his arms behind Luffy’s head and pulled him closer towards him. Hugging him tightly, rubbing circles on his back to help him fall back asleep.

“Merry Christmas, Torao. I hope I can spend it with you. I love you,” Luffy said. Before Law could reply, he heard small noises of Luffy snoring in his sleep.  
Law just looked down and smiled at his boyfriend. Not knowing he’ll still be here with him when he wakes up on Christmas morning with the first set of surprises waiting for him until he gets the most important one by the evening. Law leaned down to plant a kiss on Luffy’s forehead and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

_____________________________________________

Luffy woke up alone again on his bed. Sighing loudly with a dejected look on his face.

“Why are people getting themselves hurt on Christmas? If they just stayed put inside their homes I could be spending some quality time with my boyfriend now. ” Luffy said out loud. He got up and grabbed his boyfriend’s scattered white t-shirt that is too big on him from his closet and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but his eyes widen when he saw his boyfriend standing there shirtless with toothpaste in his mouth.

“Good morning, babe. How’s your sleep?” Law asked before he could brush his teeth.

“Torao?! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at work right now?” Luffy bombarded Law with questions. Law spitted out the toothpaste from his mouth, gargled, and wiped his mouth dry then he looped his arms around Luffy’s petite waist and kissed his nose.

“About that, I lied. I don’t have work for two weeks. I’m sorry I ruined your plans for Christmas but I have a good reason.” Law said and yelped when he felt Luffy pinching his arm from behind.

“It better be, Torao. My mood for this year’s holiday almost went down the drain.” Luffy pouted at him but this made only made Law smile because no matter what emotion Luffy shows on his face, he’ll always be cute in his eyes.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. I wouldn’t want you to feel sad on your favorite holiday of all time.” Law closed the gap between them and sealed it with a long passionate kiss.

“What did you have planned for me?” Luffy asked as he put his arms behind Law’s neck. Law easily lifted him and carried him out of the bathroom as he trudged his way out of their room and into the kitchen.

“You’ll see. Let me spoil you for the rest of the day because tonight, I have something big planned for you.” Law replied with a cheeky grin. An expression of his so rare that Luffy is the only one who gets to see it all the time.

“I’m excited, Torao! I’m close to feeling the holiday spirit again.” Luffy showed him his signature wide smile. The smile that Law will forever be weak to no matter what. Law dropped him on the counter. With him in between Luffy’s legs, he brought his arm up to where Luffy’s scar is and gently rubbed his thumb over it before cupping his cheeks with both of his hands.

“I sure hope you like the surprises I had in store for you. Merry Christmas, Luffy. I love you so much.”

“Merry Christmas, Torao. I love you too.” Law brought their faces close again and shared a long loving kiss basking in the warm morning sun in the kitchen.  
__________________________________________

Law and Luffy spent the rest of the day spending some lost time together and Luffy couldn’t be even happier. He missed Law so much that he clung to him all day. Feeling his boyfriend’s warmth, not so much letting go no matter what. Law made him a hearty breakfast feast with all their favorites together in the dining room. He made Law put on the terrible sweater he bought prior before. They took a lot of polaroid pictures. So far, he’s having a great Christmas morning but he’s still wondering what Law still has in store for him. The big surprise he’s referring to is so vague. He’ll eventually find out, but for now, he’s content with Law being around him for now.

They’re at the mall right now, in the middle of a skating rink. He asked Law to take him here because he wanted to try Ice Skating for a while. Not going to lie, the minute Law put the skating shoes on him and he stood on the ice, he kissed the cold hard floor.

Not a great first-time experience on the ice, but he’s having fun nonetheless. Law is patient when it comes to teaching him how to skate because he just found out how great his boyfriend is at Ice Skating. His long legs giving him an advantage on the rink. While he taught Luffy how to skate, he told him stories of him in his sister, Lamy, skating all the time back in Flevance. Luffy forgot Law came from a cold country. He misses Lamy and his boyfriend’s parents. He’s sad he can’t spend Christmas with them this year, but hopefully on the New Year’s.

“Luffy, babe, after this we’re going to the All Blue. I reserve a table there for us. You can order anything you want. My treat for you.” Law said as he glided them to the side of the rink.

“Anything I want?! Thank you, Torao! You’re the best.” Luffy hugged him

“Of course. Anything for you.”

After spending a few more hours inside the mall, Law spoiling Luffy some more despite Luffy saying he’s fine and Law not hearing it they finally arrived at his friend’s, Sanji, restaurant the All Blue. Luffy loves this restaurant the most because Sanji makes the best meals ever and he sometimes gets it for free. Sanji is always weak to Luffy’s whims of hunger.

“I hope you like my surprise, Luffy.” Law smiled at him and held his hands as he pushed the double doors of the restaurant open.

Luffy wasn’t expecting anything. All he knows is that he’s just going to have a wonderful evening with his boyfriend, having a great dinner, and going home and spending more time with him by the fire next to their Christmas Tree as they give presents to each other while wearing ridiculous Christmas sweaters.

But this? He’s lost for words.

When Law opened the doors, confetti blew over the couple then he heard loud cheers and whistles as they stood there. When Luffy finally got a good look at the place, it was decked out with various holiday and party decorations and the best of all? He saw all of his friends and family inside. He was not expecting this at all. He’s shaking from excitement as he sees them all. He’s lost for words. Spending Christmas with the ones you love and cherish the most is always better than any gifts that the world could offer.

“Torao…” Luffy whispered. Despite the loud music blaring inside the room, Law still heard him.

“Yes, dear? Did you like it?” Law asked as he turned to face his boyfriend.

“Like it? I love it! Thank you so much, Torao! This is the best Christmas surprise ever!” Luffy jumped on him and with Luffy doing this so many times in their relationship, Law effortlessly caught him.

“I’m so glad you do. I love you, Luffy, you know I’ll do anything for you.” Law said and connected their lips. Luffy almost felt tears threatening to fall on his eyes as Law kissed him.

“It’s great seeing you two being so lovey-dovey with each other but this is a party and we should be celebrating!” Ace interrupted the couple. Luffy let go and turned around to look at his brother wearing a half-naked Santa Claus costume.

“Ace! I missed you! And you look ridiculous as always.” Luffy sneered at his older brother as Law gently brought him down.

“Would it kill you to just say you miss me and not say anything remotely sarcastic?” Ace retorted back. A bottle of champagne in his hands waiting to be opened.

Law held Luffy’s hand as they went in to greet everyone that Law invited. Luffy was so happy to see his boyfriend’s family at the party too. Even Rosi (Corazon) came. His crew was already inside greeting him and with Law’s group of friends too. Luffy is ecstatic to see his boyfriend’s right-hand man, Bepo. Sabo and Koala came with his niece bouncing excitedly in his Mommy’s arms. Everyone he knew came and he’s just so happy that Law made this happen. He couldn’t ask for anything better.

The party went on for hours until the evening came. Everyone was having so much fun and Luffy is having the time of his life. Singing Christmas songs, eating the big Christmas feast that Sanji and his chefs prepared for everyone, Franky and Brook putting on a show, and so much more.

Luffy was happily clapping and watching his friends on stage when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked behind to see that it was Law.

“I have one more surprise for you before the night ends. Come with me,” Law whispered in his ear. He felt chills. From hearing Law’s voice and wondering what the surprise is all about. He hopes it’s more food. Nothing can make him happy unless it is more food.

When he and Law stood up from their seats, that’s when Luffy noticed the music slowly turned into a romantic sensual song. Everyone seemed to turn quiet now and a spotlight focused on them. Following their every step as Law lead him into the middle of the ballroom of the restaurant. He looks like a reindeer with car lights pointed at him. By now, he knows he’s the only one not knowing what’s happening. He just stood there in front of everyone with Law beside him holding his hands with a loving look in his eyes. He felt nervous for a moment, but when Law looks at him like that, he can’t help but feel relaxed when that gaze is directed at him. He loves this man so much.

He saw Franky walk up to them with a mic in his hand and handed it to Law. Luffy is just waiting for how this will turn out because he’s just clueless. Law lightly taps on the mic to test it out and the next words he says forever took his breath away.

“Luffy, for the last few weeks, I prepared to give you the best Christmas day ever with the help of everyone else inside this room. I’m sorry I said I would be busy today and wouldn’t spend time with you. I didn’t mean to let your hopes down. I’m so glad you had a great time today and spending Christmas with you every year is how I envision my life to be from now on until the end…”

Luffy was at a loss for words. All he’s doing now is comprehending what Law is saying while he stayed still. Law continued.

“Luffy, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I wake up every morning, looking forward to having you in my arms, giving me that smile of yours that I love so much. You supported me in any way you can. You never ask me for much except for food,” The crowd laughed at that and Luffy too.

“Even if we have our intense falling out sometimes, I just know that those will never break the bond we share. I love everything about you. You always make my days feel right and I just want you to know that I want to have that forever, Luffy. I want you to be with me forever,”

Luffy at this point let the tears that threatened to spill earlier all to fall out. His boyfriend is proposing to him right now and this is one of the things he’s expecting not to happen right now, but he can’t contain this unbelievable great feeling building inside of him. Then he saw Law go down on one knee and the air he’s breathing briefly left his body. He’s crying now. Both hands on his mouth. Trying not to let out his ugly sobbing noises. Law reached out behind his back pocket and pulled out a velvet small box.

Luffy literally can’t believe this is happening right now.

“Monkey D. Luffy, I love you with all my heart. Will you take this ring and mar--,”

Before Law could finish his sentence, Luffy yelled out.

“Yes, Law! Yes! I’m not a dummy. Why would I say no. Yes!” Luffy yelled for the whole room to hear and jumped on Law again. Law spun him around, laughter could be heard from both of them. Cheers from the crowd blasting in the background. Strings of congratulations all heard around as more confetti was blown all over them.

Law stopped spinning him around and put his fiancé down. Luffy held his hand up as Law slowly slides the ring on his ring finger. It was a beautiful ring. A thick silver band with two small diamonds on each side of a bigger diamond in the middle. It looks so fancy, but whatever. It’s beautiful and Law put a lot of thought into it. He’s very grateful for it. More cheers from the crowd erupted as they saw Law put the ring on Luffy.

“You dummy, I was not expecting this at all,” Luffy said as he buried his face into Law’s shirt. Tears trickled down from his eyes. He’s just so happy right now.

“I can’t wait to call you Mr.Trafalgar someday, my love.” Law hugged him and brought his face into Luffy’s messy black hair.

“I can’t wait too. Merry Christmas, Torao. Thank you for this wonderful surprise and I can’t believe I get to marry you someday.” Luffy gestured for him to come closer and they share another kiss. Longer and more passionate this time. Pouring all their love into this kiss as they can’t wait to share many more in the next years to come.

“I can’t wait to marry you too someday, Luffy. I’ll be the best husband I can be to you and I hope you won’t get sick of me,”

“I’m already sure you will be no matter what, Torao. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me too.”

“I love you, Luffy,” Law said with the softest look in his eyes.

“I love you more, Law.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! ❤❤❤
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mio_Donut_ya)


End file.
